


Frances Quinn

by Bootsrcool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Non-binary character, Other, POV Third Person for the first chapter, for yall that wanna be the OC, the rest should be in first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Frances Ari Quinn is an 18 year old teen who works their butt off to run a Bitty (and animal, sometimes) shelter for abandoned bitties they find in the city in their room without their parents knowing. They adopted a Cherry names Sakura and try to live life day to day with parents that should have divorced a long time ago and being starved of human contact.





	1. Frances Ari Quinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissxsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patchwork Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045929) by [kissxsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/pseuds/kissxsleep). 



> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
> Bittybones AU was created by fucken-crybaby  
> undyne bitty was created by septragirl
> 
> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Another one. This one has been floatnig around and growing though, soo.....
> 
> We'll see how this goes.
> 
> Let me know how it is!!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Frances Ari Quinn woke up with a boney pelvis in their face. They giggled before snorting out loud when the owner of the butt snored. They gently plucked the small cherry off their face before sitting up.

“mama?”

Fran looked down and smiled at the half asleep bitty. “Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?” At the little guys nod, they stretched and set Sakura on top of their dresser. They got dressed in a pair of loose jeans and threw on a hoodie, picked up the now dressed cherry and made their way downstairs.

“What do you want to eat this morning bud?” Fran asked, digging out the milk and Honeycomb.

“umm, c-c-ould i have some of what you're eating?” Sakura asked, looking over the rim of the bowl.

“Of course. Can you get me the mustard and honey out? I need to get some food into the edgy and lil bro.”

“yes mama!” Sakura called, carefully levitating the condiments on top of the counter. Fran efficiently made a small dish up for the cherry and poured two bitty cup of mustard and honey, setting them on a small plate along with some monster candy. Once some of the other meals were prepped (more cereal) the two went back upstairs.

“Alright everyone. Breakfast!” Frans took a seat against the wall next to the dresser and sat the tray down on the floor in front of them. Then pulled the bottom drawer, usually for pants, up, propping the door up with a stick.inside was a mess of soft blankets and stuffed animals and towels with about a dozen bitties laying around. The first to stumble out was a baby blue that Frans had found in the park by the elementary school a few days ago. The little thing was hiding under a garbage can, waiting for his papa. The guy had obviously abandoned the little fella a while before as the bitty was starved and had a fever being out in the rain.

“Morning Barry! Have a good night?” Frans asked, nudging one of the small dishes of Honeycomb over.

“Good morning the Fearless Frances! I slept AMAZING! I had a dream that a tall skeleton protected me from a mean rodent! He took care of me and we went to a new Mama and Papa together!” The baby blue said with happiness saturated in his voice. 

“That sounds magnificent!” Sakura nodded from where he was eating his own cereal in front of Frans’ crossed legs.

Other bitties slowly crawled their way out and grabbed the various dishes of different cereals and chatted quietly. They knew to speak softly in the mornings when Frans’ parents were still sleeping. They weren't supposed to know how many bitties their child was bringing into the house. Frans talked with them while eating and when they were done, they sat their bowl onto the plate, other bitties who were done eating following suit, before the teen reached into the drawer and pulled out first the lil bro then the edgy. 

“Alright you two. We need to get some food into you.”

The two bitties were found two nights before on Frans way to the bus stop after work. They were together, though the lil bro was unconscious at the time. The edgy was hiding them under a stack of cardboard boxes just inside the alleyway next to Frans’ workplace, a restaurant, covered in scratches and cracks; the lil bro having a nasty looking fracture on the left side of his skull. The edgy took ten minutes and a lot of bites out of their hands to convince him to let Frans help them before he gave in, barely staying awake for the busride out of the city and the walk inside the house, letting the guy know to be quiet please.

The little bro had only woken up last night, though he was delirious and confused and fell back to sleep straight after having some monster candy. The edgy hadn’t left his companions side but had cooperated so far. He had needed his fair share of food and healing and Frans had them both fixed up with some bandages and gauze. 

“Here ya go Edge.” Frans said, passing over the mustard and a piece of monster candy. “Did Brody wake up?” They asked, bringing the papyrus type bitty closer and carefully fed the honey to him.

“not fer long,” Edge spoke quietly. “was able to let ‘im know he was safe and to stay quiet.” 

“That's better. Will you change his bandages while I’m at school? I won't have too much time between after and when I need to leave for work.” The edgy waved me off, downing the mustard and chewing the candy. 

“o’course. think ya can get a red beanie fer him? he lost his a while ago an’ i told him i’d get ‘im one soon.”

Fran smiled at the slightly blushing skeleton but nodded all the same. “I’ll see what I can do.” They said, satisfied with the amount of food they had gotten Brody to eat.

A few moments later Frans’ parents alarm went off and the bitties said their farewells as they dived back under the dresser for the next while until the house was empty. Brody and Edge were the last ones to hide, and Frans gently lowered the taller skeleton onto a soft stuffed tiger that wouldn't aggravate his wounds. “I’ll see you guys after lunch!” Edge nodded and sat next to his companion with a book light and Percy Jackson book. Frans quickly hid the dishes under the bed and grabbed Sakura who had shut the drawer back in place. Frans snatched Sakura off the floor and set him on their shoulder, exiting the room and shutting the door behind them.

“Ready for another day?” Frans asked the cherry.

“yes mama! let's go!” Sakura said, tugging on their ear. Frans laughed and with a yell of goodbye ran out into the world.


	2. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frances goes to school, then to work, then home, gaining a bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO!!!!! So exciting!!!!
> 
> Don't expect this to update as fast as it will right now. I'm very slow and on break from work right now til Tuesday.
> 
> ENJOY~!!!!!!!!!

I sighed as the final bell went and made my way to the closest exit of the school and towards the line of school buses. Sakura climbed out of my hoodie pocket and looked up at me with those large red eyes of his. I brought him up to my face and looked him over quickly. “Do you want to stay home with the other bitties tonight?” Sakura’s eye sockets watered before he nodded, looking to the ground. “Hey, that's fine,” I soothed. “You can look after the others while i'm at work. Make sure they have enough blankets, food. You know the drill.” I walked onto my bus and grabbed a seat closer to the front. I slouched and kicked my feet up so my knees were pressed into the seat ahead of me and placed the cherry bitty on my stomach. “You know if you need help you can ask one of the older bitties. By older, I meant the bitties who have been in my room for over two weeks. Right then, there were about five of those, the longest having been there for a month, also one of the first bitties I found.

“yes mama. i will.” I smiled and tickled the little guy in the ribs. He giggled and we played like that for half the ride back home. The other half was spent listening to music and looking out the window, watching the trees pass.

When we got home, my parents were still at work and When I called the all clear for the others, four bitties came downstairs where I was preparing lunch and dinner for everyone. “How was your guys’ day?” 

A G reported that everything was fine and there were no complaints. I smiled and chatted with him and the other three about the day. The G and a Dynie helped me with the food while I handled the stove. I didn't feel comfortable with any of the bitties using the appliance, even the Grillbitties. I was just too nervous.

When the food was ready and everyone was in my room to eat, I was approached by a Grimby and Brassberry. “Hey guys. Whats up?

“Frans, we were wondering if you could….” The Grimby trailed off and the Brassberry picked up the conversation.

“could you drop us off somewhere in town?”

I blinked before nodding. “Of course! You're not prisoners here. You can come and go whenever you want, you know that.”

“we do, but,”

“We don't WANT to go.” The grimby spat out. His flames blazed higher for a moment before he visibly took control again. “But we have to go. We knew this wasn't permanent, and we have already grown too attached. We need to go find our own home.”

The two looked at me with slight caution, searching for pain in my face or a flinch at the harsh words. I just smiled at them, understanding. “I know what you want, you sillies. Do you have a certain place you want to go?” 

I was sad to see them leave, but that was what I was running. A temporary shelter. Everyone who walked through the front door knew that. They could stay as long as they wanted, and they could leave whenever they wanted. If the stay became for the rest of their life, then so be it.

After I changed the brassberrys bandage for the last time and handed him and the grimby both a small sac I made, I gave them additional small bandages and some extra cloths and a blanket in case they had to spend the night on the streets again.

“You both know my address and how to get back here the fastest if you ever need to or want to come back. You know the rule.” I said, giving a quick kiss to the bandaged skull and a quick finger nuzzle on the side of the grimbys flames. They both nodded as they asid their goodbyes to the others. Sakura also came over and gave each one a fleeting hug that was over as fast as it had happened, the poor shy thing.

“We know.”

“thank you.”

I smiled sadly and got two equally sad smiles in return before holding my hand down and letting them climb on, directing them into my pocket. Walking to the bedroom door, I called a last farewell and made the walk to the bus stop.

 

Work was good as usual that night. My co-worker and someone who I saw as an aunt, bordering on mom, had noticed my slightly sad disposition and patted me on the back before going back to work. Karen was one of three people, not including myself, who knew about the bitties I helped. Karen would never rat on me and she was always there when I needed my shoulder pat, like now.

At the end of the shift, I was cleaning the kitchen by myself as per usual. I always convinced Karen to leave clean up to me, especially as she was nearing her late fifties and I didn't want her hurting herself bending over with sweeping and mopping. It was just after ten and I was taking out the trash, locking the door behind me as I walked over to the garbage bin out back. Once that was all done, I started the ten minute trek to the bus stop.

Incredibly, it was the alley I had found Brody and Edge that I passed when I heard a thumping noise. I took a few steps back and looked first for creeps and muggers, then for whatever made the noise. I had to walk a few feet in before I heard the thumping and noticed a dim light coming from inside a dumpster to my right. I propped the top more and gasped at what I saw.

Scrambling, I grabbed the tupperware container and threw the lid off as fast as possible, tearing up when, after a few gasping breaths, a loud wail echoed through the alley. 

“Hey buddy,” I said with a watery voice. “Hey, it's okay now. You're safe. You're not going back in the container. Promise. Come on buddy. Let’s get out of here.” You continued your way to the bus stop when the bitty, a ray, didn't protest. I asked the little guy continuously if it would be ok if I took him to my home. All he did was cuddle up in my palms.

So I brought him home. As soon as I was through the door of my room, I shoved a piece of monster candy at him. Some of the other bitties cam to see the ‘new arrival’. Sakura was tugging on my sleeve as soon as my hand was close to the floor, climbing onto my hand and looking over the exhausted ray. “how is he mama?”

“I think he’s okay. Found the fella inside a plastic food container, suffocating. I don’t see any marks on him though.” I patted the little flame on the head and he looked up at me gratefully. “Do you have any wounds?”

The ray shook his head and reached towards my fingers, curling his arms around my thumb and let out a sigh. A sansy teleported to the crook in my elbow and watched as Sakura ran off to grab a blanket. “hey, buddy. do you have a name?”

I watched as the grillbiitty shook his head, looking down at the ground before looking back at me, pointing at himself, then me. “You want me to name you?” He nodded and I thought a moment, staring at him. Finally, I thought of something. “How about Brian? It almost sounds like bright.”

At that sentence, Brian lived up to his name and brightened so much we all had to squint for a moment. 

“Alright then. Everyone, this is Brian. Brian, this is everyone!” Everyone said their hellos and started making their way to bed, having ate an hour ago thanks to Sakura sneaking in food.

“Let’s get you settled in,” I said, making my way to the dresser. When he saw where I meant, he quickly shook his head, letting out a hoarse cry of fear. I stopped in my tracks immediately and walked to my bed. “That's okay, you can sleep with Sakura and I. I’d help you out more, but I really need to get some sleep tonight.” At his frown, I poked him in the belly gently. “We'll talk more in the morning. Everything is fine.”

With that, I got ready for the night and slipped into bed, Sakura and Brian laying on the pillows next to me.

As I was drifting off, I heard a rough voice whisper.

“Thank you...Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking requests (FOR THE FIRST TIME!! IM SCARED!!) for some slice of life stuff in a few chapters. Just to get any of you who wants to see something happen, I could write it!! Never did this before, so.... <3
> 
> I'll let you know when I am open to them. for now, just to have time to brainstorm. :)
> 
> Go see my garbage and other things and my empty ask box at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter Three! YAY!
> 
> Coming up with names is hard. As you will be able to tell shortly.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please read end of notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning I woke to Sakura whimpering and the quiet chattering of the other bitties. Opening my eyes and looking over, I saw my cherry cuddling with the ray as Brian looked to be in the throes of a nightmare. I rolled over and brought the two of them close to cuddle on my chest. Some of the other bitties came over to offer their own comfort, laying down by me head and chest and stomach. After a few minutes Brian woke up and looked around at all the bitties surrounding him. He teared up and threw his arms around Sakura, then hugged my face, making me giggle.

“Mama? I’m safe here?”

Brians face was so hopeful that I could only nod, my voice stuck in my throat. I looked at all the other bitties and they were all nodding too. I really tried to give these guys a safe haven, somewhere they can crash for, or hunker down in bad weather. Whatever the reason, they could stay here for as long as they wanted.

“hey, brian! did frans explain the rules to ya yet?” I looked over to Edge and saw the the lil bro was up and looking a lot better.

“OH! I didn't get to!” Some of the bitties giggled at me and Edge sighed, leaning over from where he and Brody were sitting by my hand and biting at my thumb. I winced but gave the little guy a pat on the head, explaining to Brian what I’m doing here. His eyes went huge and listened in awe. When I was done, he curled up under my chin in a ball.

“I wanna stay here forever! Please Mama? Can I stay forever?” 

“O-of course! Oh, we need to get some clothes for you!” I looked at the small ray. He must be a really young one with his size. “We’ll have to go shopping this weekend. Did anyone else want to come?”

 

 

Saturday came with lots of sun in the fading spring season, Summer a few short weeks away. There was only two more weeks of school and then I’d be done highschool forever! Finally! 

It wasn't like high school was miserable for me. It had it's moments. For me, it was actually a pretty chill place if you knew the right halls to walk at the right time, and the right teachers that would let you in their classrooms during break or free blocks. My math room was such a room. It was a plus that I enjoyed doing equations. Great practice for the upcoming provincial exam.

But back to Saturday! I had Brian, Sakura and a few other bitties tagging along who also wanted some more clothes. We were also dropping off a bitty at the local shelter. The alphys type bitty, Claws, opted to go back ‘into the system’, as some of them say. Another shot at being adopted, or in some cases, getting adopted for the first time. There were one or two bitties in my care right now that were hybrids.

After we dropped off the bitty with a smile and wave, getting a very small but sincere one in return, Brian, Sakura and I, along with the baby blue, Barry and a small little sansy-type named Horror, who, to be honest was exactly that. He had a hole on the left side of his skull that didn't need maintenance, surprisingly. His left eye socket was always lit with a large red orb, the right socket was always dark. Also surprisingly, he got along with the other bitties despite his unfriendly looks and attitude. Well,it was more like he tolerated them, but he has been with me for over a month now and no problems have arisen.

We walked next door where there was a bitty shop with all the things you could want and need for bitties. It's the bitty equivalent to Toys R Us for a kid. As we walked down the clothing aisles, stopping every few steps for the bitties to get a good look at everything, we came across a few jackets, mostly meant for sansy- and papyrus-types, but there was this one twead jacket with leather patches on the elbows that Brian gasped at and started pointing to wildly, looking up at me with the biggest grin i've seen on the little guy.

“Mama? Please, can I have that one?” I smiled and nodded.

“Of course!” I put the jacket into the shopping basket I had, where Horror and Barry were sitting inside.”Is that everything? Do you all have what you need?” At four confirming nods I smiled again and made my way to the cash register, quickly paying for everything and leaving with the thought of lunch on my mind.

As we walked, I felt a tug on a loose strand of hair by my ear. “mama? are we gonna go eat?”

Guess I wasn't the only one thinking about food.

“Sure bud. Where does everyone want to go?”

“how’s about some hotdogs?” Horror requested.

“Frances! Can we go get some mexican foods? I wanna have a burrito again!”

I looked to the other two. Brian, who was happily wearing his new jacket and rubbing at the elbow patches shrugged. “As long as it's not greasy, I don't care. I, don't like greasy food.”

Sakura nodded. He would eat it sometimes, but usually only when I would make it. “can we get some sushi?”

And true to his name, Sakura was completely obsessed with japanese culture. His favorite foods were onigiri and sushi.

“Alright. Let’s go to the food court in the mall. That way we can all get what we want.”

The quick trip to the mall was nice. They were in and out with no problems besides the lack of soy sauce for Sakura’s sushi, which was easily fixed. When they got home, they spent the rest of the day relaxing with all the other bitties picking at the leftovers from lunch (there were a lot), and the day after watching TV and spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com is where my garbage can be found! I'll be drawing my bitties sometime in the future and they will be posted at my tumblr!
> 
> ANNNNNNDDDD I AM DOING REQUESTS FOR THIS NOW! Please keep in mind that it is beginning of June and Frans is in grade 12. I'll take requests here in the comments and in my ask box on tumblr. PLEASE SEND ME STUFF! I've never done writing requests and I hope this goes well!
> 
> Good Night!!

**Author's Note:**

> look at my garbage at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
